renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Reading
Reading was a town in Wiltshire. It has been described as "active after reset". It is now a node in Devon History of Reading's Mayors * DEGAS 04 November - 15 November 1454 : Resigned 15 November; decided to step down since mayoral duties would not be fulfilled for approx. 2 weeks. First Mayor of Reading ever, initially running against Saravan. * Garrathe c. 22nd November - December 1454 :Once Marshall of Reading, ran against Sabin_Michael & Semele. Was a highly regarded Mayor, won hearts of both friends and foes, apparently. * Saravan c.December - c. January 1455 * Türkehass 22nd February -March 1455 :Possibly the only mayor to have began campaigning only 3 days after joining RK! Ran against Gerak. * Miniphoenix March - May 1455 :Ran against a hot-headed campaign by Kukupet, almost silently, because Degas & Gerak was backing Miniphoenix with very heavy, iron words against Kukupet... :After Türkehass, Renault of Southampton came to Reading to help with the revolt and became Mayor. People liked Renault very much and asked him to stay and run for Office, but he went back to Southampton. Renault later went to Holywell, Chester and died fighting NNGO in Birmingham. He did not choose to resurrect himself. After Renault, Miniphoenix became mayor for two months and decided to retire after a 2nd term, and LeonardWashington became mayor. * LeonardWashington May -June 1455 :LeonardWashington won a 2nd term as mayor, but resigned two days later. * Elson88 June -July 1455 : Once Theif and Murderer on the Dorchester-Southampton road. : Elson88, who lived in Reading and was General in KoP, revolted June 17th 2007 after LeonardWashington resigned and became mayor. Then Elson88 ran for mayor in the election an won. After 1 or 2 terms as mayor, Elson stepped down. * Gilanthus July - September 1455 : Gilanthius Rose Dragon (IG name: Gilanthius) won 3 terms after Elson. He later moved to Penrith, Cumberland and is now deceased. * Tenshi_no_Ongaku September - November 1455 * Grundal November - January 1455 * Qyrix January - March 1456 :"The Mayor is Qyrix and I too agree that he is doing little to communicate with his citizens, possibly even run the town, or make the Reading forum more active as he promised in his election campaign." :This quote from a Reading citizen of the time tends to sum up Qyrix's reign as Mayor, as there was very little documentation circulating through the Mayor's Office at this time. * Dell March -April 1456 :"I began as Town Marshal before I felt like trying the mayor job. There was some shortage of flour, and the Prestige concept was still new so the town and county went through a hard time. I tried to bring in a new style for the mayor message, or rather I was the first mayor that used the Lavabo tool to list how many active/inactive players there were (in Reading at least) and precisely how many fields and so on we had. And.....well to be honest; I did not do anything worth mentioning. I came and went, so to say. Only one term. I did what the town needed. Nothing more nothing less." *Grundal (again) 18th April - May 1456 *Flardius May - July 1456 *Merrick August - September 1456 *Ruthcyrus September - November 1456 *Lamby November 1456 - January 1457 *Merrick January - July 1457 :having been gone from Reading for quite some time Merrick returned to be mayor of Reading for seven terms. She eventually trained Ryofu to take over for her. *Ryofu July - October 1457 *Ehwaz October - December 1457 *Ninjo23 December 1457- Present :A long time county trader. Spent some time as the Mines superintendent. Focused on increasing the treasury of the town. By the end of his first time he increased it by approximately 1000% Category:Town Category:Wiltshire Category:Node Category:Devon